la chance sourit aux audatieux
by Soarhinn
Summary: Gigantesque délire... Naruto gagne un voyage et emmène presque toute sa bande. Pas de lemon, couples dit à l'intérieur. Ne soyez pas méchant ça peut être marrant !


**Titre:** La chance sourit aux audacieux

**Auteur:** Soharinn

**Couples:** Sasuke x Naruto; Neji x Shikamaru; Sakura x Lee; Kiba x Hinata.

**Note:** Assez OOC et UA, Sasuke a une famille normale, le train et la TV existent ainsi que wow

**Note 2:** Désolé si certaines fautes d'orthographes nous échappent --'

**Résumé :** Gigantesque délire... Naruto gagne un voyage et emmène presque toute sa bande. Pas de lemon, couples dit à l'intérieur. Ne soyez pas méchant ça peut être marrant !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Temari : Hey vos gueules y a les résultats !

Les différents petits groupes cessèrent leurs discutions pour se rassembler vers le poste de télévision de l'appartement de Kiba.

Commentateur : Voila enfin le numéro que tout le pays des feuilles attend depuis près d'un moi ! Nous vous rappelons que cette tombola encore inédite dans notre nation a véritablement fait un carton !

Commentatrice : Oui Jean Pierre pratiquement quatre-vingt pour cent de nos citoyens ont pris un ticket. Ah attention ! Les boules commencent à s'agiter !

Naruto fouillait désespérément dans ses poches avant de trouver son fameux billet, Sakura et Ino râlaient à propos de leurs numéros, les nombres étaient donnés par rapport à la place de l'inscription : la 759eme personne à avoir acheté un ticket a le numéro 759, les filles n'avaient donc pas pu choisir des dates anniversaires...

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino et Lee discutaient du premier prix : six jours et cinq nuits dans un parc d'attraction immense dans le pays des sources pour douze personnes (1)

Lee : Mais c'est top cool !!! Vous imaginez ?!?!  
Neji : Bah on n'a pas encore gagné, tu sais ?  
Lee : Mais c'est comme si ! Regarde nous sommes... Hum neuf...  
Sasuke : Dix Lee... Dix...  
Lee : Oui dix ! C'est mieux !! Sur le nombre on est sur de gagner !!  
Neji, Sasuke et Shikamaru: --" ...  
Lee : Mais si !!!  
Shikamaru : C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait "détourner le sort" ?  
Lee : Euh... Oui, et alors ?  
Neji : Hey bien si tu dis ce que tu veux tu ne l'auras pas... Dans cette logique.  
Lee : O.o hum...

Kiba arriva et s'installa sur la table basse, il y étala une quinzaine de billets avant de demander si les chiffres étaient sorti.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi t'en a autant ?  
Kiba : Bah c'est pour avoir plus de chance de gagner tiens !  
Shino : C'est moi ou ils sont cramés sur les bordures ?  
Kiba : Ah ça... Ben j'ai fait un rituel vodou en fait...  
Naruto : Ahhh ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sentent le vinaigre ?  
Kiba : Euh ouais.

Commentateur : Et voici enfin le résultat ! L'heureux gagnant est le possesseur du numéro : trois mille deux cent quarante-sept !!! Félicitation !!!

Kiba : Hey merde !!! J'aurais dû mettre ce kilt...  
Temari : Cela devait être assez drôle de te voir en train d'attirer la chance toi...  
Kiba : Et encore ! Je devais me prendre en photo avec le kilt, le maquillage et en faisant la danse symbolique pour l'envoyer au gars qui m'a conseillé ce rituel... J'aurais dû le faire jusqu'au bout..  
Temari : ... T'as des copies des photos ?

Shikamaru : Pffff je suis loin !!!  
Shino : Il me manque plus de cinq cent places...  
Neji : Moi une centaine...  
Sasuke : Les gars râlez pas... Il m'en manque une...  
Sakura : Comment ça ?  
Sasuke : Je suis le 3246eme acheteur de ticket.  
Naruto : Dites il a dit quarante-cinq ou sept ?  
Neji : Sept.  
Naruto : Ah ben j'ai le bon numéro alors !  
Tout le monde: QUOI ??

Tout le monde se rua vers Naruto, c'était bien le numéro trois mille deux cent quarante sept.

Sasuke: Eh, eh c'est mon copain !! Tu m'invites, hein !!! Mon blondinet d'amour, mon p'tit kyubinais en sucre, ma patate bronzé !!!  
Kiba: T'as fait quel rituel ? Pourquoi le mien n'a pas marché ?  
Ino: Ça t'étonne ?!  
Sakura: Eh !! Tu nous invites aussi avec mon p'tit champignon poilu !?!  
Lee: Mais chut ! Dis pas mon surnom devant tout le monde !  
Sakura : Ben pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ?  
Lee: C'est pas ça le probl…

Naruto coupa Lee en réalisant juste à l'instant qu'il avait le ticket gagnant.

Naruto: Ah mais c'est moi!! J'ai le bon numéro ! Mais c'est génial !

Il sauta au cou de Sasuke .

Naruto: Tu te rends compte on va partir en voyage rien que tous les deux !!  
Sasuke: Mais c'est un voyage pour douze personnes.  
Naruto: Quoi ? Et notre voyage en amoureux ?! Il est passé où ?  
Sasuke: Ben on sera en amoureux mais avec dix squatteurs.

Pendant cette discussion entre Naruto et Sasuke, les autres préparaient déjà les attractions qu'ils allaient faire. Naruto comprit que tout le monde présent voulait venir et se sentit obliger de tous les inviter.

Naruto: Bon tous ceux qui sont ici, vous venez avec nous, t'es d'accord Sasu-chan ?  
Sasuke: Je ferai tout pour toi mon amour /smak\  
Ino, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Temari: BOUYAH !

Shika: Galère.. On va être crevé pour les missions après.  
Shino: … Les insectes sont autorisés  
Neji: Le chlore ça abîme mes cheveux …  
Ino: T'inquiètes je te prêterai mon shampoing, il est nickel contre le chlore et le soleil.  
Neji: Ah ben ça va alors. Tu l'as acheté où ?

Naruto était en pleine réflexion dans les bras de Sasuke, il se retourna et posa une question à ce dernier.

Naruto: C'est des chambres de combien qu'on a ?  
Sasuke: Si je ne me trompe pas c'est des chambres de deux personne avec lits simples ou doubles au choix.  
Naruto: Comment tu sais ça ?  
Sasuke: Ben… euh.. Je me suis renseigné.  
Naruto: Ah !!! C'est que t'y tiens à ton voyage !!  
Sasuke: Hmpf…  
Naruto: Ça te dis pas de faire des couples ?  
Sasuke: Développes ton idée...  
Naruto: Ben déjà tu vois tous les deux dans un lit double...  
Sasuke: Oui déjà ça c'est une évidence...  
Naruto: Ensuite je sais que Kiba flash sur Hinata.  
Sasuke: Et moi Shika' sur Neji.  
Naruto: QUOI ILS SONT GAYS ??!!

Tout le monde dévisageait déjà Naruto. Lequel sortit une connerie monumentale que seul Lee goba, tout en se gratouillant le derrière de sa tête. Sasuke l'attrapa et le plaqua à lui alors qu'il s'était décollé sous l'effet de surprise.

Sasuke: T'étais pas obligé de le gueuler !!  
Naruto: C'est le choc... Je les voyais pas gay moi ! Attends... T'imagines ce qu'on pourrait faire à quatre !  
Sasuke: Naruto ! C'est dégueulasse !  
Naruto: Dis tout de suite que ça t'intéresse pas.  
Sasuke: C'est pas ça la question... Mais ils sont même pas ensemble !  
Naruto: Oui mais t'imagines toutes les positions qu'on pourrait faire ? Celles qu'on arrive pas à faire normaleme...  
Sasuke: La ferme Naruto !

Le brun plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto qui fut surpris mais qui ne refusa cependant pas la langue de Sasuke carressant légèrement ses lèvres. Cependant après quelques minutes "d'apnée":

Sasuke: Arrête d'en parler tu m'excites...  
Naruto: Ben on a qu'à aller dans la salle de bain...  
Sasuke: Chez Kiba ?  
Lee: Désolé de vous déranger pendant vos "ébats" amoureux mais Naruto il faudrait peut être que t'ailles à une presse pour montrer que t'es le gagnant.  
Naruto: ouais peut être... _en chuchotant à Sasuke_... Mais j'aurais bien aimé aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain avec toi...

Naruto partit, Lee qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de Naruto, se retourna vers Sasuke et tira une tronche de 10 km de long.

Sasuke: Ben quoi ? On est majeur !  
Lee, _levant les bras_: C'est bon j'ai rien dit... Mais... La salle de bain de Kiba ?  
Sasuke: Moui...  
Lee: Y a de l'idée... Sakura !!!

Finalement tout le monde sortit de l'appart de Kiba, Lee avec une joue enflée, pour rentrer chez eux et prévenir leurs parents qu'ils allaient partir six jours et cinq nuits. Naruto se retrouva seul à aller au bureau de tabac.

Buraliste: Va récupérer tes tickets chez l'Hokage c'est elle qui s'en occupe. Et bravo! T'es un chanceux toi.  
Naruto: Merci. Au revoir !

Naruto partit avec le sourire rien qu'en s'imaginant le moment qu'il allait passer avec tous ses amis et avec son Sasuke d'amour. Même si il était un peu déçu de n'avoir personne à prévenir, étant le seul orphelin... Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre l'Hokage. Arrivé devant ce grand immeuble, il rentra dedans, se disant que bientôt ce bâtiment lui appartiendrait, il continua d'avancer dans les couloirs avant d'arriver dans la salle de l'Hokage, il toqua à la porte, personne ne répondit mais il rentra quand même. Il vit des cheveux blonds derrière une pile de dossier avec des ronflements pour fond sonore, il se décida de l'embêter un peu.

Naruto: Eh réveillez vous !! Vous avez gagné à la loterie.

Tsunade se réveilla en sursaut.

Tsunade: De quoi ? comment ça ?!?  
Elle vit le blond plié en deux tellement qu'il rigolait.

Tsunade: Ne refais plus jamais ça Naruto !  
Naruto: Hai, Hai Oba-chan ...  
Tsunade: Je vois que toi et le respect ça fait toujours deux, bon qu'est ce que tu veux, à me déranger pendant ma sieste ?  
Naruto, _tout fier_: Je voudrais récupérer mes passes pour allé au pays de la Source.  
Tsunade: Quoi ?? C'est toi qui a gagné ? Oh !! Invite moi ! Allez Naruto !  
Naruto: Non désolé, toutes les places sont prises.  
Tsunade: T'es sur ?  
Naruto: Mais oui. Alors on part quand ?  
Tsunade, _en ronchonnant_: Le seize...  
Naruto: Le seize ? Ah mais c'est à peine dans quatre jours ! Vite, vite il faut que je prévienne tout le monde.  
Tsunade: Eh !! Attends ! T'oublie la paperasse ! Et montre moi quand même ton ticket !!  
Naruto: Ah oui mince ... Voila ! Merci vielle peau !  
Tsunade: NARUTO !!!

Naruto partit de la salle en courant, dans le couloir il rencontra Kakashi, Jiraya ainsi que Sai.

Kakashi: Hey Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là, on a pas de mission prévu pourtant.  
Naruto: Je suis venu récupérer un dossier.  
Jiraya: Un dossier, quel genre de dossier ?  
Naruto: Ah ben c'est moi qui aie gagné le voyage de la tombola !  
Kakashi: Jure ?! Dis tu n'aurais pas une place pour ton sensei ?  
Jiraya: Attends à prendre un sensei prends moi, moi !!! Toutes ces jeunes filles en maillot !! Mmm ça m'inspire !!!  
Kakashi: Faut que tu nous prenne il sortira son prochain tome plus vite comme ça !!  
Naruto: Erg... C'est que... Toutes les places sont déjà prises...  
Kakashi: Quoi déjà ?!  
Jiraya: Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?  
Naruto: Alors, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Shino, Kiba, je suis sur le point d'aller prévenir Hinata et moi.  
Jiraya: Oui... Mais même avec elle ça ne fait que onze...  
Naruto: Qu... Mais non !! Puisque Sai vient avec nous !! Hein ?! Pas vrai que tu viens avec nous ?  
Sai: Oui.  
Naruto: Hehehe voila ! Douze o", bon je vais voir les autres et prévenir Hinata. On part le seize Sai !  
Sai: A quelle heure ?

Naruto ouvrit son dossier, faisant tomber quelques feuilles qu'il s'empressa d'essayer de rattraper avant de tout refaire tomber.

Jiraya: Que vaut-il mieux avoir de la chance ou deux mains gauches ?  
Naruto: Gné ! Bon alors, neuf heure trente à la gare du village de la Mangue.  
Sai: C'est où ça ?  
Naruto: Sûrement au nord...  
Kakashi: Non, non, au sud...  
Naruto: Oui ! Enfin ! On verra ça tous ensemble !  
Sai: Ok, n'oublis pas de me prévenir pour la réunion ce coup ci...  
Naruto _en partant_: Oui oui t'inquiètes pas !!  
Sai: J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter... -.-

Naruto courut chercher Sasuke, les deux domaines Uchiwa et Hyuga étaient totalement opposés mais Sasuke devait avoir finit d'annoncer la nouvelle, il peut bien l'accompagner chez Hinata et traverser tout le village avec lui ! Qu'est ce que serait que ce copain qui refuse de se balader à ses côtés ?!

Naruto: SASUKEEE !!!!!!!  
Sasuke: Oui c'est bon Naruto je sors pas besoin de gueuler ! Et les sonnettes ça existe.  
Naruto: Oui mais elle me fais peur ta sonnette.  
Sasuke: Rentre à la place d'alerter les voisins de ta phobie à la con !  
Naruto: Gné ! Viens avec moi prévenir Hinata.

Sasuke _le rejoignant à l'extérieur_: D'accord mais dépêchons nous de partir avant qu'Itachi te trouve ici et te fasse des propositions pour venir aussi.

Naruto: C'est à dire ?  
Itachi: Alors Naruto si tu me prends…  
Naruto: AAAAHHHHH !!!  
Itachi: … Je te donne ma gratitude éternelle.  
Naruto: Fiou, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Ça va pas d'arriver en fufu comme ça ?! Et... Désolé il y a plus de place.  
Sasuke : Fufu ?  
Naruto : Furtif, c'est du no life.  
Itachi: Mmmm… Tu es dur en affaire…Je te donne ma gratitude éternelle, plus ma reconnaissance éternelle… Une affaire !  
Naruto _s'en va en courant avec Sasuke_: Si si tout est complet, on y va ciao !  
Itachi _en hurlant_: Naruto je te donne un autographe de ma création !  
Naruto: Non, non c'est bon…  
Itachi: Tu as tord des filles se battent pour mon autographe !

Naruto _toujours en courant_: Il est relou ton frère … Ça doit être de famille !  
Sasuke: Tais toi t'en fais à demi-partie !  
Naruto _souriant_: Eh, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai dû inviter Saï.  
Sasuke: Saï ?? Pourquoi lui ?  
Naruto: Parce que c'était Kakashi, l'Hermite pervers ou lui.  
Sasuke: Bah quoi t'aimes pas tes profs ou quoi?  
Naruto: Toi t'aimes pas Saï.  
Sasuke: Ben ouais il te drague trop et t'es le seul à pas le remarquer !  
Naruto: Genre ! Il sait très bien qu'on est ensemble.  
Sasuke: Hmpf... Ça le dérange pas apparemment…

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Hyuga. Naruto refusa de sonner, Sasuke dut donc se farcir la lourde tache d'appuyer sur un bouton… Naruto hurla à l'entente du carillon, Sasuke allait sortir sa vanne lorsque Neji venu leur ouvrir le prit de cour :

Neji: On te reconnaît de loin Naruto, on t'entend plus que ma sonnette !  
Naruto: C'est pas ma faute si ces trucs me filent la trouille !!  
Sasuke: … No comment Neji…  
Neji: Mmm… Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
Naruto: On vient voir Hinata pour le voyage, au fait on part le seize à neuf heure trente à la gare du village de la Mangue.  
Sasuke: Le village de la Mangue ?  
Neji: Chut dis rien sinon on va s'en prendre plein la gueule… C'est un délire des auteuses…  
Sasuke: Ahhhh… XD !! Je viens de comprendre !!! Village de la Mangue !!! MDR !!!! Ahahahahahahah !! Ouaaaa la vanne cachée !!(On n'a pas compris le sens caché… Sasuke on veut savoir !!! Expliqueeeuh !!) Mais elles sont géniales !!! Fabuleuses !!! Et en plus d'être drôle je paris qu'elles sont belles, intelligentes, doués… Elles aiment le yaoi !! Tout pour plaire !!

/intervention divine causée par les auteuses flattées/

Naruto, sans savoir pourquoi, sauta au cou de Sasuke lui roulant la plus grosse pelle physiquement possible avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

Naruto: Un petit avant goût de ce qu'il t'attend se soir…

/Fin de l'intervention divine/

Naruto: Merde pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?!  
Sasuke: Ah ce qui est dit est dit !! On ne revient pas en arrière !! Ce soir tu te surpasses et… On fait ce que j'avais proposé la dernière fois…  
Neji: Hey oh… Les gars je suis là…  
Naruto: Oh désolé Neji on est impoli… Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
Sasuke: Naruto no baka !  
Neji: ... Non pas vraiment… Bon… Breff… Le voyage… Hinata… Suivez moi… Elle doit être dans sa chambre…  
Naruto _en chuchotant _: J'crois que c'est mort pour le plan à quatre...

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans la demeure, ils traversèrent l'imposant jardin Hyuga avant d'entrer dans le hall, où une carte du domaine les attendait.

Neji: Je crois qu'Hinata a sa chambre vers le bâtiment F...  
Naruto: Oula... C'est aussi grand que ça ici ?  
Neji: Ça fait cinq mois qu'ils ont fait les travaux et je me perds encore...  
Sasuke: Ah ouais quand même...  
Neji, _pointant une pièce sur le plan _: Voila !! Alors bâtiment F effectivement, troisième étage, après il faudra la trouver dans l'étage...  
Naruto: Ah elle a carrément un étage ?!  
Neji: Ouais. Ça fait rêver hein ?  
Naruto & Sasuke : Oh que oui...

Neji passa devant et les deux autres le suivirent, l'Hyuga avait pas l'air de bien connaître la route, ils passèrent dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, Neji découvrit même des pièces qu'il ne savait pas existantes genre :  
"Ouuuuua une salle de bowling !! " "Tiens on a deux salle de jeu vidéo ?" "Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cet étage...?"

Ils arrièrent même à trouver la chambre des parents d'Hinata, où ils rentrèrent au mauvais moment, et en ressortirent en courant après avoir été choqué à vie.  
Après cette légère anecdote et deux heures de fouille du domaine Hyuga, ils trouvèrent enfin Hinata.

Naruto: Ah coucou Hinata !  
Hinata: ... Bonjour...  
Naruto: Bon ben c'est moi qui aie gagné le voyage de la tombola, tu viens avec nous ?  
Hinata: ... Oui...  
Naruto: Cool, bon ben le seize, à neuf heure et demi au pays de la mangue et on se voit tous un peu avant.  
Hinata: ...Ok...  
Naruto: Ben c'est tout. Ben on va y aller alors !  
Sasuke: Quoi Tout Ce Bordel Pour ÇA ?!?

Après une immense déception de la part de Sasuke qui avait passé son après midi à chercher Hinata, tout ça alors qu'un petit coup de téléphone aurait été la même chose, le petit monde sortit tant bien que mal de la demeure.

Naruto: Sa-su-ke !  
Sasuke: Quoi ?  
Naruto: Si tu ne m'invites pas à manger des sushis ce soir j'invite Itachi au voyage !  
Sasuke: Arg...  
Naruto: Affaire conclue !!!  
Sasuke: Il est loin le temps où tu mangeais des ramens...  
Naruto: Osef !  
Sasuke: Hein ?!  
Naruto: C'est du no life inculte !! On S'En Fou !  
Sasuke: \désespère/

Les deux amoureux se rendirent donc vers Takasetamoto, Le restaurant le plus classe (et plus coûteux) de Konoha, il faut dire que Sasuke est un petit cheaté (2), son oncle, actuellement décédé, est l'heureux proprio de l'établissement.

Sasuke: Quoi ?! Mon oncle est mort ?!

Ah oui... Donc c'est sa tante qui gère le restaurant ! Et chtock le pouvoir aux femmes !! Enfin breff, Sasuke ne paye pas sa part. Le repas fut goûtu avec une ambiance romantique, feu de cheminée, chandelle et violon, un Sasuke charmeur et un Naruto... Disons calme et coiffé. Mais où est le hic ?

Naruto: Bon ben maintenant, je vais te dire mon petit secret... C'est moi qui ai tué mufasa !  
Sasuke: Qu'est ce que tu me sors le roi lion là ?!  
Naruto: J'en sais rien c'est pas moi qui écris la fic !  
Sasuke: Mouhahahahahahahahahaha !!! C'est encore plus drôle que la première fois !! Superbe !! Superbe!! Bravo les filles !

Sasuke et Naruto: Pas d'intervention ?  
Auteuse: Non pas deux fois dans la même journée !  
Sasuke: Qui tente qui n'a rien !  
Auteuses: Hey ben t'as rien !

Sasuke: Bon alors ton secret ?  
Naruto: Ah oui j'peux te le dire maintenant que t'as payé.  
Sasuke: Comment ça ?!  
Naruto: Avec Hinata et Saï ça fait douze pas de place pour Itachi dans tous les cas.

Naruto partit en courant sur la fin de sa phrase avec un Sasuke gueulant au trousse.

Sasuke: Naruto ramène toi !! Tu me dois une nuit de folie ce soir !!!

Il s'arrêta remarquant que tout le monde le regardait

Sasuke: Rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez ! Hey les auteuses faites quelque chose !!!  
Auteuses: Euh... On est trop flemmarde... Si tu veux on fait perdre ses clefs à Naruto...  
Sasuke: Non non surtout pas après on va passer la soirée à chercher les clefs et j'aurais pas ma nuit de folie !!  
Auteuses: Bon ben alors cours, et dépêche toi parce qu'il est loin. Ah il vient de s'arrêter... Cours !!!!

Tout ce finit bien puisse que Sasuke rattrapa Naruto et il eut sa nuit tant espérée. Les quatre jours passèrent, ben oui on est les auteuses on fait ce qu'on veut, et puis y a rien de plus à raconter.

Donc, le seize tous les amis se retrouvèrent à la gare comme prévu.

Neji: Ino t'as bien pris ton shampoing ?!  
Ino: Ouuuups ! Rah c'est donc ça que j'ai oublié ! J'me disais bien qu'il me manquait quelque chose !  
Neji: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Sale blonde !!!  
Ino: Fais gaffe une des auteuses est blonde...  
Neji: M'en fiche !!! T'as oublié le shampoing !!! Heureusement j'ai prévu le coup. J'ai pris un bonnet !  
Ino: Déstresse, j'en ai prit deux flacons...  
Neji: ...Connasse à perruque...  
Ino: Hey !

Sasuke _à Shika_: Et t'es amoureux de ce truc ?  
Shika: T'as vu le tiens ? Tu veux qu'on en reparle ?  
Sasuke: Euh ouais... Zéro zéro, Match nul.  
Naruto: Hey c'est notre train ! Bon alors on a les places de 84 à 95 et la place 98.  
Kiba: Y a un excommunié alors ?  
Naruto: Ouais, va falloir voté et vite.  
Sasuke: J'vote pour Saï !! Et Naruto en 84 et moi en 85 !  
Naruto: Sasuke...  
Saï: J'vote pour Sasuke et je prends sa place en 85.  
Sasuke: Rah tu vois il te drague !!  
Naruto: T'es parano, bon les autres vous votez pour qui ?  
Tout le monde: Je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas, Saï, je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas.  
Saï: Hey qui est contre moi ?!  
_Voix au loin de_ Kiba: Je sais pas...  
Naruto: Bon ben 2 voix pour Saï contre... Personne. Ben Saï c'est toi l'excommunié...  
Sasuke: Oh le pauvre petit il est tout seul !  
Saï: T'as gueule Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Hihi.

Chacun prit une place et ils s'installèrent dans le train, qui partit de la gare du village de la Mangue, laquelle se situait en fait à l'ouest.

Naruto: J'ai faim. T'as pas quelque chose ?  
Sasuke: Non demande à Choji...  
Naruto: Oups...  
Sasuke: On l'a oublié c'est ça ?  
Naruto: Je l'ai même pas capté, complètement zappé.

Ne pouvant pas faire demi-tour, le voyage allait se faire sans Choji, lorsque tout le monde fut mis au courant de l'oubli ils conclurent en disant qu'ils lui enverraient une carte.

Fin du premier chapitre !

* * *

(1) Ça fait cliché... 

(2) Devinez... C'est du no life !!!

* * *

Saruto: C'est quoi cette fic démentielle ? Sérieux ?  
Nanou: Faut plus nous emmener à aquatropic...  
Saruto: Pas grave on a bien délirer avec le village de la Mangue... Pfff village de la Mangue... Mouhahahahahaha XD  
Nanou: Ça reste du n'importe quoi !  
Saruto: Oui mais y a le village de la Mangue ! XD ! On est con ou on ne l'est pas !  
Nanou: Oui on l'est aucun doute o  
Saruto: Tu crois qu'on aura des reviews ?  
Nanou: Pour une aussi grosse connerie ?  
Saruto: Bah il peut y avoir des gens simpas ! Qui aimeraient avoir la suite ! Et puis p'être qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a aimé ! Et... Qui est gentil et qui aimerait avoir la suite et qui aime le yaoi et qui est drôle et qui a le sens de l'humour...  
Nanou: Bon elle peut continuer longtemps... Vous avez compris le message ? 


End file.
